Saturday Plans
by RRWhitey
Summary: Maki wants to invite Nico out on Saturday, sadly so does Rin. RIP Nico.
This only popped up because I wanted to write a MakiNico fic. But then I wanted to write a NicoRin fic too.

I just love Nico x First-Years.

Partially crack, please proceed with caution.

Summary: Maki wants to invite Nico out on Saturday sadly so does Rin. RIP Nico.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Maki-chan, are you doing anything this Saturday?!"

The girl in question slowly looked up from her magazine to stare at the hyperactive orange-haired girl before glancing back at her schoolbag. "Yeah...I have some plans on Saturday."

Rin leaned back and threw her head up and let out a mewling cry. "No fair! Everyone is doing something! Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, and Umi-chan are doing a study group to help Honoka-chan's horrible grades! Kayo-chin told me she has big big things going on Saturday, so I don't even know what that means! And NozoEli are being all flirty flirty and I don't wanna be in the way of that!"

"There's so much things I'd like to point out about your complaints that I have no idea where to start."

Rin scrunched up her nose before perking up, she slammed her hands on her desk causing Maki to jump up in shock. "Oh! I can always see if Nico-chan is free to hang out!"

The magazine in Maki's hands crinkled. "W-what?"

"I'm going to see if Nico-chan is free on Saturday to hang!" Rin exclaimed excitedly as she stood from her desk. Maki slammed the magazine down on her desk, her face slightly flushed with embarrassment. "Y-You can't!"

Chartreuse colored eyes blinked as they met Amethyst eyes. "Eh? Why not?"

Maki puffed up her cheeks as she glanced back at her schoolbag again before glaring at Rin. "B-Because...you shouldn't just be bugging other people just because you're bored! You should be spending your Saturday also studying since your grades are so bad!"

"Hmm..."

Maki noticed that the cat-like girl's attention seemed to wavered elsewhere. Her eyes widen as she realized just what Rin was paying attention to—but before she could even respond, it was too late. Rin already snatched Maki's schoolbag up in the air. "Rin!"

A pair of tickets fell down on the ground.

"Mm, what's this? Tickets to some art museum?" Rin asked, holding the tickets to inspect it closer.

Maki snatched the tickets away from Rin's hands and shoved them into her pockets, her face as red as her hair. "Haven't anyone ever told you that it's rude to dig through other peoples' belonging!"

"Well you kept on glancing at your bag. So I thought you were hiding some dirty magazines or something, nyah."

"Why would I even bring something like that to school?!"

"Oh...so you have dirty magazines at home...?" Rin quipped with raised eyebrows, causing Maki to choke on air.

"That is not what I meant!" Maki can already feel a headache coming by because of this girl. "What is with that? I don't get you..."

Rin blinked again, sitting back into her seat and hitting her fist on her palm. "Ah! That's why you didn't want me to ask Nico-chan to hang out! You want to invite her to that art thingy!"

"S-So what of it? I just happened to have another pair of ticket and I figured that I could invite Nico-chan to it since she was talking about it last week..."

"...So you haven't asked Nico-chan yet..."

Maki did not like that mischievous look on Rin's face.

"Rin…no."

"...So technically she's still free..."

"Rin, please…"

Maki narrowed her eyes at Rin.

"Well...if you didn't ask her yet..." Rin slowly got up and Maki copied her. "Rin...I swear to god, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking..."

A cat-like grin graced Rin's face and she bolted out the classroom with Maki close on her trail.

"GODDAMMIT, RIIIIINNNN!"

* * *

"The Death card..." Nozomi said gravely as she flipped the card to view. Nico looked over at Nozomi with narrowed eyes and a grimace as she squeezed the juice box she was drinking, the content slightly spilling onto her hands.

"What the heck, Nozomi? I'm trying to eat my lunch in peace and you bring gloom n doom spiritual stuff over here?!"

"Calm down, Nico. I'm sure that's not what Nozomi meant...right, Nozomi?" Eli asked as she glanced over at the bustier of the trio. Nozomi had her hands clapped together as if praying. "May you rest in pieces, Nicocchi." The other two girls sweatdropped at this.

"Wow, thanks. Why pieces anyways?!"

Nozomi laughed before reshuffling her cards again. "I'm just kidding, Nicocchi. The Death card—although sounds and looks frightening—can actually be a very positive card. It can also mean new and unexpected changes."

Nico let out a grin as she continued sipping from her juice box. "New and unexpected changes? I hope that means we're going to decide that I'll be the center in the new song."

"Nico-chan!" A loud voice caused everyone in the classroom to jump as the new arrival opened the door with a bang. "Oh no, you don't!" "Nyah!"

"What the-" All Nico saw was a flash of red and orange at the doorway. "-heck was that?" Nico looked over at the other two who only shrugged at this.

Outside of the classroom, Maki had Rin in a headlock and gave her a noogie. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot?!"

"Nyah nyah nyah nyahhhhh!" Rin cried as she endured the noogie. "The winner goes to the swimmingest! That what Umi-chan taught me!"

"What kind of nonsense are you even spouting out now?!" Before Maki could even blink, Rin slithered out of her grasp and ran off once again. "You may have defeated me this time! But you won't be as lucky the next! Nyahahaha!"

Maki watched as Rin's figure slowly faded away into the distance. "There is something wrong with that girl..."

"I can say the same about you." Nico said with her arms crossed next to Maki causing the red-head to jump in surprise. "N-N-Nico-chan! What are you doing here?!" Maki asked in a panic as she unconsciously put her hand in her blazer pockets to grasp the pair of tickets.

Nico raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Maki funny. "What am I doing here. In the third floor...outside of my classroom." The third-year said with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh..." Maki avoided eye contact and continue fiddling with the tickets in her pockets with her fingers.

"So what are you doing here, Maki?" Nico asked the same question Maki previously asked as she continued sipping from her juice box.

Maki wasn't sure how to reply to this. How was she supposed to explain that she was here to stop that hyperactive cat from stealing Nico away from her...erm...not from her exactly...it wasn't like Nico belong to her or anything like that!

"Maki?"

Maki blinked as she stared down at the small third-year who continued to look at her with a bemused expression. This was Maki's chance. Here she was with Nico—tickets in her pockets. "I was...just wondering...if you were doing anything...this Saturday."

Red eyes blinked and a grin appeared on Nico's face.

Oh no. Please no.

"Oh my~! Is Maki-chan asking Nico-chan on a date? Whatever shall Nico-chan do~? Nico-chan can't possibly go out with anyone, because Nico-chan belongs to everyone!" Nico sang in her cutesy voice while doing her signature Nico Nico Nii pose.

Maki was mentally crying into her hands. Why was she so intent on inviting Nico to this thing anyways? It was totally not because she's a huge gay nerd with horrible taste. Nope.

"Nevermind." Maki said flatly as she turned around and began walking off.

"Wait a minute, Ma-kiiiii!" Nico screeched as a familiar orange-haired girl tackled her from behind.

Maki looked back, her eyes widening in horror as she saw the scene before her. Nico was on the ground with Rin clinging to her back.

What the heck?! Rin just left! How did she end up going all around and sneaking up behind them like that?!

Rin's eyes met Maki's and she winked—a twinkle of mischief in those yellow cat-like eyes.

"Nico-chan! Glad I could catch you, nyah!" Rin lifted Nico up with ease and began rubbing her cheeks against Nico's. A groan caused Rin to blink and she looked over at Nico—her pink cardigan covered in spilt juice. Rin's eyes widened and her smile twitched a little.

"Rin..."

"...Yes, Nico-chan?"

"Let go of me. Now."

Rin quickly released her and Nico inspected her cardigan with a scowl. "Ugh! I gotta wash this before it stains!" Nico complained as she took off her cardigan and began heading off to the bathroom. "I'll talk to you guys later. Especially you, Rin..." She said with an expression that screamed _"You damn screwed up."_

Nico left, leaving the two first-years alone on the hallway. "Nyahhh! Look what you did, Maki-chan! You made me lose my chance to ask Nico-chan to hang out with me!"

"Me?! You were the one going all crazy and attacking her from behind!"

"That was because you look like you were going to steal Nico-chan from me!"

"Steal?! Since when did Nico-chan belong to you?!" Maki pinched Rin's cheeks and pulled on them causing Rin to mew and flail in pain.

Nozomi and Eli stood outside of the classroom watching the two juniors arguing. Nozomi glanced at the Death card in her hand and chuckled. "When I said new and unexpected changes, I didn't certainly mean that."

"It is technically new and unexpected..." Eli muttered and shrugged.

In the bathroom, Nico was busy trying to scrub out the stain out of her favorite pink cardigan in the sink. "Ugh, that crazy Rin. She's lucky she's so cute or I'd would have beaten the nya's out of her." She held the cardigan in front of her and smiled with satification. "Good. I took the worse part out. I'll just have to toss it in the washing machine when I get home."

Nico exited the bathroom and raised an eyebrow—seeing both the first years approaching towards her with a serious look. Well...serious for Maki. Rin just looked like a...cat that just found her pre-

Nico instinctively turned around and bolted off. Nico Nico Nope.

Whatever those two were planning, Nico did not want any part of this. Especially since they just ruined her favorite cardigan.

She quickly ran down the stairs jumping the last few steps and then bolting off to a run down the courtyard—Maki and Rin both on her trail.

"See, you idiot! You're freaking Nico-chan out!" Maki groaned as they chased after their small senpai.

"Me? You're the one with the scary face, nyah!" Rin retorted back. She took a deep breath then let out a smirk, before sprinting way ahead of Maki leaving her in the dust.

"The winner to the swimmingest!"

"It's...swift...est..." Maki corrected, gasping as she slowed down to catch her breath.

Damn that cheating hyperactive cat.

Nico was leaning against the wall, gasping for breath as she peeked around from the corner. "What the heck gotten into those two? And what was with that look?" Nico shivered as she remembered those predatory like looks the two first-years gave to her.

"Is this because they heard that I'm going to be the center for the new song? Maybe they just wanted to try and steal it from me!"

Ah, the curse of the blissfully ignorant.

An orange blur past by Nico—causing a gust of wind. "Kyah!" Nico held down her skirt from that gust of wind. "Jeez, I swear this day just get weirder and weirder." Nico grumbled and smooth down her skirt. Rin slowly backing up still running in place.

"Oh. I found a Nico-chan."

 _'Crap.'_

Rin hugged Nico tightly, leaving her no way of escape. She nuzzled Nico with a purr and a look that was similar to a satisfied cat that captured it's prey. "Nico-chan! I was looking all over for you! I just wanted to ask you something very important, nyahh!"

 _'Can't breathe...'_

Nico felt her lungs running out of air from the girl's grip.

With one last ditch effort, she slowly raised her arm up.

"Hey! Look a ramen stand!" Nico yelled with her last remaining breath in hopes to distract Rin for even a split second. She pointed directly towards a conveniently placed ramen stand.

Wait, what?

What was that doing there? Why was there a ramen stand conveniently placed right at the courtyard of the school? How and when did that just get there?

For whatever reason though, that seem to gather Rin's attention and she grabbed Nico's arm—dragging her into the stand. "Wow! Let's have some ramen, Nico-chan!" Rin apparently completely forgetting why she originally wanted to catch Nico.

As they both seated on the booth, Rin already ordered a bowl of ramen and began hungrily eating it. Nico took this as her chance and snuck off, circling around the ramen stand. She pretended not to see Maki outside of the stand giving one of the ramen chef several bills.

"Gotta get outta here and hide just until lunch is over!"

Just twenty more minutes. Twenty more minutes until lunch is over and then back to the safe haven known as class.

It felt like an eternity. But sadly it been only several seconds.

Time was a cruel mistress.

Nico could try hiding in the clubroom?

No...that would probably be the first place they'll look. The classroom is a no go too since they'll probably check there too.

Nico shook her head, her eyes flickers to a certain direction. There was only one place Nico would probably be safe at...

* * *

Umi stood frozen with a completely shocked expression—the basket of hay she was holding fell to the ground. The alpacas looking over and making irritated sounds at the sight of their food being spilled to the ground.

She continued to stare before regaining her composure "...What..." Umi coughed before looking back at the sight before her, "...are you doing...Nico?" She slowly finished with a grimace.

Nico was huddled in the corner—draped with a large furry blanket. She glanced over at Umi before covering her face with the blanket, a little alpaca face drawn on it. "I'm not Nico. I'm an alpaca. Mehhh~" She explained with an unenthusiastic bah, wiggling the blanket a little.

"..." Umi stared for a good few seconds before shaking her head and walking off. She did not want to deal with being in this type of story.

"My Alpaca IncogNico disguise is perfect!" Nico said with pride. She took a whiff of the air and gagged a little, pressing the blanket to her mouth and nose. If only the Alpaca pen didn't smell so bad.

A bleating sound and the white alpaca nipped at Nico's blanket, tugging at it. "Hey! Watch it, furball! You'll tear it!" Nico yelled as she tug the blanket engaging a little tug-o-war game with the alpaca—the brown alpaca bleated loudly, stomping at the ground a little.

"Nico-chan? What are you doing?"

The same question being asked once again.

Nico froze at that familiar voice. Her small hands quickly yanking the blanket out of the alpaca's mouth and she placed it over her head, bleating cutely. "Baah! Nico-chan? I'm not Nico-chan! I'm just a cute alpaca! Baaahhh!"

"Nico-chan, that's unsanitary. Get over here, you loser." Maki said impatiently. Nico obediently obeyed in slight fear of the first year—that and the white alpaca was trying to chew on her pigtails now.

"What is that hideous thing anyways?" Maki asked eyeing the large furry blanket that was now stained with hay and drool. She took a step back, pinching her nose.

Nico tossed the blanket off her and patted her head. "I dunno. I took it from the Drama Club."

"Why would the Drama Club even need that?"

"Why would the Drama Club even need an authentic knight armor?" Nico retorted back, crossing her arms with a pout, "And here the Idol Research Club barely get funded as is...now we know where the budget is all going..."

Maki massaged her forehead. "Okay. Whatever..." There were only a few minutes of lunch left and luckily with Rin still nowhere to be seen, this was Maki's chance.

"Look. IwaswonderingifyouwerebusythisSaturdaybecauseIwantedtoinviteyoutotheartgalleryyouwantedtogotosomuchnotlikeitsadateoran-"

"Maki. Maki…Slow down. Jeez. You're turning blue. Deep breath." Nico interrupted and Maki gasped for air realizing she was saying all that in one sentence, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Alright…" Another deep breath and Maki was ready to try again.

"Gotcha!" Rin yelled as she jumped on Nico's back, successfully clinging onto her like a koala.

Goddammit, Rin.

Nico stumbled a bit before glaring at the girl clinging behind her. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. What the heck is even going on?!"

Rin jumped off on Nico's back and stood next to Maki while bouncing excitedly. "Well. We kinda just wanted to know if you were free on Saturday."

Maki secretly thanked Rin for getting right on the point. Yet still wanted to strangle her for once again interrupting her chance.

Nico blinked before shrugging with an exasperated sigh. "Jeez. I'm not doing anything on Saturday, I guess."

"Good! Because you should hang out with me on Satur-" Maki interrupted Rin by elbowing her in the ribs. "R-Rin's ribs…" Rin fell to her knees dramatically.

"Okay. We don't want to pressure you or anything." Maki said with a glare towards Rin that said "Shut the hell up." Rin snapped her mouth shut. There was only one way to settle this.

"But the both of us was wondering…"

"Big news! Big news! Nico-chan!"

Maki wanted to bang her head on the wall at the interruption once again. Hanayo running towards the tree frantically. She stopped and panted trying to catch her breath. "B-Big…news…" Hanayo gasped and coughed out.

"Whoa…what now, Hanayo?" Nico said as she patted Hanayo's back. Hanayo took a deep breath before her eyes lighting up—going full idol fangirl mode.

"Big great news, Nico-chan! You know that idol concert that's going on Saturday?"

Oh god no…both Maki and Rin looked over at Nico, the smaller girl's face lighting up at the news. "Y-Yeah…the one where you can actually win backstage passes in a drawing too."

Hanayo beamed as she whipped out her phone, showing Nico the content of the email that was on the screen. Nico screeched excitedly, "Oh my god! I can't believe it! You actually won a pair of tickets?!" The third-year hugged the first-year excitedly at the news.

"Yes! I can't believe I actually won also! I wanted to know if you were busy on Saturday and if you wanted to come with me."

"Of course! If it means meeting the idols backstage, then yes yes yes!"

The two idol fangirls skipped off together, giggling in excitement on their big plans on Saturday, leaving both Maki and Rin behind.

"Welp…looks like Kayo-chin was…"

"Rin, don't even…"

"…The swimmingest."

Maki groaned. "I am so done with you…" She pulled the tickets out of her pockets and sighed before looking over at Rin. "Well…since we're both free. Want to go to the art museum with me?"

Rin blanched at the idea and Maki nodded in understanding. They both stood there for a little longer in silence before Maki coughed. "You know…I can probably easily get those concert tickets that Hanayo and Nico-chan were talking about…" She pulled out her phone and began texting.

The other first-year glanced at Maki. "You think you can get seats right behind them, nyah?"

"Already done."

And so the first-year spent their Saturday stalking Nico and Hanayo.

* * *

 _ **Author's Rambling:**_ Then Maki and Rin also became obsessed with the idols at the concert and became closet idol otaku. The End.

I seriously do kinda want more silly love triangles between Maki, Rin, and Nico.

Or more MakiNico and NicoRin fics. RIP me.

Hope you all enjoyed the (dumb) story and if you (somehow) did feel free to drop a review!

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
